scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM:Hunted - Chapter 1
The News Titles from the last week or so... PRINCESS LUNA VISITING EVERYTHING. One of the four equestrian princesses plans to make a parade in every major city (and a few smaller towns) to commemorate the end of the Changeling War! ASSASINATION ATTEMPT! Princess Luna attacked during parade in Canterlot, colthunt for the assassin is currently ongoing. WAR CRIMINAL! Assassin revealed to be a Soldier and ex-Lunar Guard member! Identity is being held secret by government of Equestria. PRINCESS LUNA RESUMING THE TOUR "Security has been stepped up.", says a Royal Guard captain, "He won't even get a clear shot." WHAT MAKES SOLDIERS BETRAY THEIR COUNTRY? A scientist from the military organization "SCP-Foundation" speaks about the "Incident of Canterlot" A Radio Broadcast featuring said scientist Dr. Sparkle... Broadcaster (B): Dr. Sparkle, do you know this "Lunar Assassin", as newspapers named him? Dr. Sparkle(S): Yes I do, Loud Mic, but I'm afraid I'm unable to talk about his identity, if that's where you're headed. B: What can you tell me about him? S: Princess Luna should consider herself lucky that he missed her, because he's one of the best snipers the Foundation ever had. He's accurate, silent, quick, deadly, and most of all, completely sadistic. B: Sadistic? S: Yes. You see, one of our jobs is to keep a large amount of Changelings, amongst other things, locked away from the world, and this soldier used to kill any escapees he could get his hooves on, no matter if the escapee was dangerous or not. B: Why didn't he get fired? S: That's the question. As I said, he was one of our best, despite his negative attributes, and he survived situations technically impossible to survive. He was a sort of a "clean up weapon", if I can dare to call him that, so the Head Staff didn't want to throw away such a good soldier. B: What's about to happen to him? S: For an assassination attempt? Execution. There's no way he's walking out of this alive. B: Alright, now we can move on to the questions from our listeners. Shall we, Doctor? S: Why not? B: Alright, our first phone call comes from a phone booth in Cloudsdale. Hello, and what is your question? Unknown (with a distorted voice): Sparkle, do you realize who we're talking about here? That he wasn't supposed to walk out from countless situations alive? S: Who is this? U:*hangs up* Interview There was only one pony present in the interrogation room, and that was the assassin. The door opened, although the traitor couldn't see that, since he was blindfolded. He only noticed it when he heard the sound of the doors closing, and the sound of a person sitting down the chair in front of him. Two soldiers removed his blindfold, and Black Bolt was staring into the eyes of Red Bull, captain of the Team 7HM. We were silent for a few moments. Then Red Bull threw a file on the table. Really, Red? This is how you want to interrogate me? By using the most overused methods possible? I'm betting he wants to play "bad cop" on me. "Start talking." He ordered. Yup. "Bad cop" game. Trying to keep a face of an uninterested pegasus, I opened up the file, and started looking at the photos and information of the assassination attempt. A few minutes later, I closed the file, and smacked it across the table, still trying to look like I don't give a fuck. "I didn't do that. I would never turn against Equestria, and even if, I wouldn't have missed.â€œ I exclaimed. "Don't fuck with me Bolt, We have your hoof prints on the rifle, plus you used Blinker-2. Nobody has access to that gun.â€œ Red Bull said. "That ain't no Blinker-2." I answered,"Blinker-2 ain't a bolt action rifle, it's semi-automatic. Plus the gun you found uses M-16 ammo, all Blinkers use .50 cal." "Come on, you made it, you could remake it, that's no proof. And what about the hoof prints?" he asked. "Look Bull, I know it looks like I did it, but why in the holy name of fuck would I do this? What's my reason? Yeah, I kill SCP subjects, but nor you nor Sparkle can say that I would even dare to kill Princess Luna just because I kill Changelings now and then." I told him. "How do you know about Sparkle?" Bull asked. "Equestria Daily made a transcript of the interview. It hit the front pages. I just happened to get my hooves on it." I answered. "Mr. Bolt, we have enough proof to execute you without your confession. Just give up already." The guy with Bull spoke for the first time. I looked at him, then at Bull, and asked: "Is that a greenhorn? Because he sure as hell sounds like one. I didn't do it. That's my last word." I said. "Fine." Bull said, stood up, and then continued: "Black Bolt, you are proven guilty of attempted assassination on one of our leaders, Her Royal Highness Princess Luna. You are due to be executed by tomorrow morning. Until then, you can think about what you've done in your cell. Take him away!" Bolt does a bolt! I waited until midnight. I was roped in my cell, with a guard patrolling by it. I did put up a fight, so I was covered in bandages, some of which I've put on at home. Mistake Number 1: they didn't put away the bandages. I grasped at one of my bandages, and I took out a knife hidden in it. With it I've cut the ropes. Mistake Number 2: they positioned only one guard nearby my cell. As he was finishing his walk by my cell, I grabbed him, and press him against my cell bars. Before he had a chance to react, my knife was already near his throat. Mistake Number 3: they gave him the keys. "The keys. Now." I hissed. As he dropped them, his trousers already getting heavy from the bricks he shat, I grabbed a fairly big rock that was next to me, and smacked it across his head. He collapsed to the floor without a sound. I then picked up the keys, unlocked the door, and ran out. Escape! On my way I ran past the interrogation room. Well, or what was supposed to be one. We were in a basement of some old building, so all the rooms looked the same. I ran in, grabbed the file, and ran out. When I finally got to the stairs, I found out that they were guarded by two guards. One Ticket to Ponyvile Please "So, what 'bout Bolt's family?" One asked. "Mist escaped. Five Stalkers came for her. two are in a coma, one has around nine broken ribs, and two have a huge headache- she knocked them out with a steel pipe she ripped off the wall.â€œ The second answered. "Any other family?" the first one asked. "Yeah, he has another sister, a post office pegasus named Derpy. She has a kid, so Bolt is probably her uncle. Other than that, nothing: his Dad died in a pegasus riot fifteen years ago, and his mom died in a mental asylum a few years ago." I looked around as they were talking. I found another rock, so I grabbed it, and threw it into the corridor across the room. "You heard that?" the first guard asked, sounding rather startled. "Yeah, probably just a rat or somethin'" the second one answered.Â But although he wasn't worried, he still looked inside the corridor with his buddy. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for me to fly up the stairs, and out of the building. I was still in Canterlot, what surprised me, since I didn't thought they would keep me in a cell inside an ordinary house instead of Canterlot's jail. I took off my Stalker military vest, and ripped the emblems off. Then I also took off the rest of my uniform, and threw it into a garbage bin. As I was passing a market on hoof, I stole a fairly long trench coat, and a hat. I put it on, and continued on towards the city gates. There was a guard in front of me arresting a young pickpocket. As I was passing them, I discreetly took the money the kid stole, and counted it. It was a small fortune- it could get me anywhere in the kingdom. I stopped at a train station. I approached the ticket vendor, and said: "One ticket on the next train to Ponyville, please." Twelve hours later... I was in front of Derpy's house. I came to the door, and knocked the rhythm of the Mission Impossible theme song on the door. Derpy opened, and smiled with relief when she saw me: "Oh thank Celestia, you made it!" She opened the door, and I walked into the kitchen. the dining table was turned into a temporary armory, war room, and an intel room: files, maps and guns were scattered across the table. Across the table stood Mist. "Hey.You found something?" I asked her. She looked at me, "'Sup Bolt. It weren't the changelings this time: They can't mimic hoof prints." "Damn." I hissed, "Then who could do it?" "I don't know, I don't know about any other SCPs that could disguise themselves that well. And I don't have any proper Intel on the shooting, too." She said. I handed her the file I stole. "Red Bull tried to go "bad cop" on me, so he brought the investigation report with him." I explained. "Alright, what do we know?" Derpy asked. "Exactly two weeks ago, at 13:48 of Equestrian Canterlot Time, Princess Luna was part of the parade in Canterlot, when an unknown shooter attempted to kill her. Bolt is the main suspect." Mist began. "But Bolt didn't do it, because he was with us at home at the time." Derpy continued. "Yeah. From what I found out, the shooter was shooting with a Blinker-2 rip-off. It looks anatomically correct, but it's bolt-actioned instead of semi-automatic, and uses ammo standard for assault rifles such as M16. The metal alloy is also weird- 50% of it is pure Nightmare alloy." I said "What's Nightmare alloy?" Mist . "It's a type of metal used a few thousand years ago- it's the same material as Nightmare moon's armor, hence the name." I explained. "Wow. Does someone still make this stuff?" Derpy asked me. "Nah, nobody even knows what it consists off, plus it's the same stuff as that damn armor- do you really think anybody thought "Oh yeah, I need more of this stuff that can possess me!". Nobody really knows if it can be found in the nature as a normal metal too, so the scientists think it's an alloy." I answered. "Alright. What about the shooter's position?" Derpy asked again. "He fired his shot from this building." i reply before I pointed at the map. "It's a solid 800 meters away- I think that's another reason why am I the suspect. Gun can be stolen or homemade, it isn't that hard to rip off a design. Anyway, he missed the shot, and ran away. From what I understand, he put up a fight- he killed anypony who met him on the way. It was a fucking bloodbath." I said. "Okay, so what do we know about the shooter?" Mist. "Close to nothing. He's efficient, will eliminate any witness in his way, has good skills with guns, and hates Luna. We don't know his name, age, gender, if he's a SCP or a pony, if he goes lone wolf on them, or hunts in pack- heck, we don't even know what he looks like." I sighed. We went silent for a minute. "We have the hoof prints." Mist said finally. "And what can we do with them?" Derpy asked. Mist said: "Well, if he's so efficient, he would have wear gloves, but he didn't, so he..." "Wanted me to take the blame. And?" I asked. "Well, if he wants you to take the blame, then he must hate you. And since everyone who hates you is associated with the Foundation, we only need to run a search of hoof prints similar to yours, and..." she continued. "We can get his file. Ok, but we have two problems: first, me and you can't get anywhere near any Foundation base period, and second, what if we don't have high enough clearance?" I asked. Mist didn't reply, but only looked me in the eye. It was then that it hit me, and we both looked at Derpy. "She looks too much like us. I don't think she will ever get past control." I said. "Yeah, we all look similar, and the fact that we are all pegasie doesn't add up." Mist said," But I can take care of that." "How?" I asked. Mist went to back of the house. She came back with a few bottles of liquids with different colors. "Oh no Mist, neither of us is getting himself colored with fucking Spectra! I told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'm not letting you use that shit on me, and forget about using it on Derpy!" I shouted. "Wait, are you talking about the Spectra? The thing the rainbows are made of?" Derpy asked. I sighed. "Yes Derpy, we're talking about that Spectra." I reply. "And what's so special about it?" Derpy asked "Well, I found out..." Mist started. "Mist thinks it can change the color of your body, mane, and tail. She thinks so because a few Rainbow Factory workers fell into different Spectra pools inside the Factory, and they came out with different colors." I stopped Mist before she made it sound like some kind of awesome thing. "Don't get me wrong, it was actually a cool concept, but it had one huge flaw." I said with crossed arms on the table. "Then why don't we use it? Derpy asked. "Because it can be only washed off with a specific mix of ingredients, one of which is Red Spectra. And why am I afraid of that one? Because it's worse it's worse than nitroglycerin. That stuff can blow up if you look at it funny." I explained. "Didn't you use it when you beat up 096? You weren't afraid of it back then." Mist objected. "I was, and you can see how pissed off I had to be to even approach that stuff, let alone steal ten bottles of it!" I answered. "Bolt please give me a chance. Trust me, I know how to make it nonexplosive, and I completed the formula- heck, I even tested it." Mist said. I looked at them, both to excited to be stopped now. "God damn it." I sighed." OK, But I'm picking my own colors." End of Part 1 Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted